Haruhi's Boyfriend
by AmazingLadar
Summary: Haruhi has a boyfriend! but who is it, and how will the Host Club take this news?
1. Chapter 1

**I only recently got hooked on this show... and MAN AM I HOOKED! I love it, so here's my first fanfic about it so please have mercy **

**Please review too! Value every review :)**

* * *

><p>"HARUHIIIIII!" Tamaki called out. Haruhi simply groaned and pushed herself away from the desk to look at him.<p>

"What is it, sempai?"

"There are horrible rumours being spread about you" he said at the verge of tears.

"Oh really? About what, exactly?"

"Kyoya says you have... have... have...-"

"Have what?"

"A boyfriend" he whispered with disgust.

"Is that a fact?" she asked and looked towards Kyoya's general direction. He acted as if he didn't know they were talking about him.

"Well? Do you? 'Cause I can't have my little girl running off with some strange man!"

"What do you think?" she asked trying to sound calm.

"There! You see Kyoya! There is no other guy!"Tamaki shouted.

"Actually" Kyoya said, keeping his eyes glued to his note book. "She never denied it. She's just letting you think what you want to think. You have proven nothing so far." Tamaki turned to face Haruhi again. Haruhi couldn't stand lying to Tamaki so she tried to change the subject.

"Don't we have girls coming soon? We should probably get ready now." She started to pack up her books.

"No. No customers today." Kyoya said.

"Well... it's getting late. I'd better go." She said and started to run out. At the door of the music room she bumped into Mori. "Oh! Hi, Mori sempai!" she said stumbling over her words.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey said. "Where are you going? We were just about to eat some cake!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't. I've got to do... things! Yup! Got very important... business to attend to!" Huruhi opened the door again and there they were. The Hitachiin brothers.

"Where you running off to?" they asked at the same time.

"No where! Nowhere! Honest!"

"Then why don't you stay?" Hikaru asked.

"Have a little fun?" Kaoru asked.

"Relax a little!" Hikaru said.

"You seem a little tense!" Kaoru noted.

"No! I have to go!" Haruhi said and ran out the door. The Hitachiin brothers stared at eachother.

"What's wrong with Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"She's feeling self conscious because we asked about her boyfriend" Kyoya said, as if it were no big deal that she had a boyfriend.

"She does NOT have a boyfriend!" Tamaki yelled. "I asked her and she didn't say she did!"

"She didn't say that she didn't."

Kaoru watched his brother's reaction very carefully. He remembered how he had reacted to the fact that Haruhi had another friend that was a boy. How would he react now that he knew she also had a boyfriend. To his relief, his brother simply shrugged.

"So! Who is it?" Honey asked.

"No one! She doesn't have a boyfriend!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"What he means to say is that we don't know. She wouldn't tell us."

"Where did you even hear this awful rumour about my little girl?" Tamaki asked.

"I have my sources."

"What sources?" Kaoru asked. Kyoya smiled.

"I saw her. With a boy at the commoners supermarket. I couldn't see him but I did see her kiss his cheek as she went to grab some free toys." Kyoya said.

"And what were you doing there? I'm warning you, stop harassing my daughter!" Tamaki said.

"Relax. I was doing an errand. Not harassing her."

"Why is it such a big deal if she has a boyfriend?" Honey asked. The Hatachiin brothers, Kyoya and Tamaki simply stared at him.

"We need to find out who it is, Kyoya. We have to."Tamaki said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so **_**thrilled **_**with the feedback I got from the first chapter! I just **_**had**_** to write more! So here you go! Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya was in his limo going to school. He was looking over his notes. Nobody really knew what was in it, but these days everyone had a general idea of what was in it. Probably some sort of clever way to find out who Haruhi's new boyfriend was. It had been three days since they had confronted her about it. Still, nothing was revealed. Kyoya was getting more stressed by the minute. Until he saw Haruhi hugging someone in the distance.<p>

"Hey, wait. Pullover" Kyoya said to the driver. He picked up his bags and stepped out of the car. "I'll walk from here, thank you."

Kyoya walked slowly towards school. He stopped right in front of the curb to see Haruhi in the arms of another man.

"Haruhi, we have to be more careful" the man said. "Especially with Kyoya snooping around everywhere."

"Yes, 'cause meeting right in front of school like a couple is the best way to hide it…" Haruhi said.

Kyoya slowly and carefully turned the corner to see who exactly the mystery man was. He wanted to gasp when he saw who it was but found that it seemed to fit perfectly.

"Yeah… you're probably right. Let's head to class."

"Well, isn't this a surprising turn of events?" Kyoya said as Haruhi and Kaoru broke apart. They stepped as far away from each other as they could and looked down. "I think this is the type of information all the guys might be interested in knowing. What do you think?"

"Well, you could do that" Kaoru said. "Or you could just let us go with a warning."

"That does sound nice. In a perfect world. I have a feeling that today should be interesting host club session." Kyoya started to walk to school. Kaoru and Haruhi exchanged glances then ran after him.

"Now, Kyoya. Let's be reasonable. If it gets out that we're dating how would I be able to repay my debt?" Haruhi argued.

"A valid point. But that's not my problem, is it?"

"I don't think the boss would be too happy to hear about this. Especially if it came from you…" Kaoru said.

"And why's that?"

"Because he'll think that you knew this entire time but haven't told him. Don't you think he'd feel betrayed?"

"Well, then, how about this. You have forty eight hours to tell the guys. If they don't know by first period tomorrow, I will tell them. Do we have a deal?"

"But _why_ do they have to know?" Haruhi asked.

"Because, the less they know the more stressful they become. The more stressful they are, the less business we have and the less profit we get. It'll be better for everyone once your secret is revealed." Kyoya turned to Kaoru. "Wait a minute… Hikaru is your brother… how have you not told him yet?" Kaoru said nothing and stared at the ground. "And you" Kyoya said turning to Haruhi. "Does Ranka know about your little romantic fling?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business" Haruhi snapped.

"It isn't. I'm just curious."

"About what?"

"About who I'll have to check up on tomorrow to make sure you're keeping your side of the bargain." Kyoya stopped in front of his class and Kaoru and Haruhi stopped to wait as well. "So. Forty eight hours. Don't think for a second that I won't tell them." And with that, Kyoya left them in the hall.

"So… how should we tell them? Together? Privately?" Haruhi asked.

"Well… I think I should tell Hikaru. So don't worry about that. Honey and Mori should be easy. Tamaki on the other hand… he could be… difficult."

"Not as difficult as my dad." Haruhi shook her head as if trying to shake away the idea of her father's reaction to the idea of her having another man in her life. "What if it spreads around the school?"

"What of it?"

"Well, I can't repay my debt." Kaoru pulled her in for a hug.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Worry about it if it ever becomes a problem. I mean, so far no one knows that you're actually a girl. That shows that we are more than capable of keeping a secret. The worst that could possibly happen is that they get a little upset."

"That's true. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>Kaoru waited for Hikaru outside the school he had already said goodbye to Haruhi and both had agreed to tell their family. Kaoru started pacing around. Hikaru got off to such a rough start with Arai simply because Haruhi <em>knew<em> him. He was afraid of losing his brother.

"Oh. Hey Kaoru. I thought you went home" Hikaru said, walking out with his bag on one shoulder.

"Not yet. Just waiting for you." Hikaru stared for a while but then shrugged it off. As they were walking towards the limo, Kaoru tried to casually throw in his topic. "So. What do you think of Haruhi and her new boyfriend?"

"huh? Why would I have anything to think of it. It's her own choice. I can't stop her."

"You're taking this surprisingly well."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just thinking about how you and Arai didn't get along so well. I figured that you would have something against Haruhi's boyfriend."

"I guess a little. But nothing too serious."

"How would you feel if it were… Tamaki?" Kaoru was going to tell him but chickened and tried a hypothetical case instead.

"It couldn't be the boss. Did you see how he reacted to this whole thing?"

"But hypothetically?"

"I don't really care. He doesn't know how I feel about her. He wouldn't know how much it would bother me. So it's not his fault." Kaoru tried to swallow but his throat was too dry to actually do anything. He knew how Hikaru felt about Haruhi before he knew it himself. What excuse did he have?

"What if… it were… me?" he finally spat out.

"You?" Hikaru laughed. "It couldn't be you. You would have told me and- it IS you!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru just stayed silent. He took that as a confirmation and started to storm away.

"Hikaru, wait-"

"You knew! From the very beginning, you knew! You've always known, and yet, here you are! Dating her!"

"Hikaru-"

"How could you do this?" Hikaru opened the limo door.

"It's not that big a deal. We just… like each other. That's all." He tried to get into the limo but Hikaru pushed him back out.

"Get your own ride home, traitor" Hikaru slammed the door shut and the limo drove away.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi got home, she quickly turned the kettle on and made tea. She then went to the supermarket and bought the ingredients to make her father's favorite meal. She got straight to work and made it. Soon, Ranka came home.<p>

"Haruhiii!" Ranka sang as he walked through the door. "What's that _love_ly smell?"

"Oh… just a beef pot" Haruhi said casually.

"Hmm… Green tea… beef pot… what did you do, Haruhi?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hate Green tea. I love it. You don't mind beef pot. I love it. You're trying to soften me up. What did you do, Haruhi?"

"Nothing."

"I find that hard to believe." Haruhi exhaled.

"Do you remember when the host club came to visit?"

"Don't tell me that bumbling president is coming over again?"

"Nonono. It's just… one of the boys in the host club told me that they liked me."

"Well, of course they like you! They wouldn't have you as a friend so they could treat you like a slave."

"Maybe Kyoya" Haruhi said quietly. "But I mean, liked me… in _that_ way." Ranka just stared at her so she continued. "So, I told him, that… I felt the same." Ranka stared. "So we're now… dating." Ranka stared. There was an awkward moment that lasted for half a minute. Haruhi couldn't think of anything else to say, so she said nothing.

"It's not that bumbling president, is it?" he finally asked.

"No. It's actually one of the Hitachiin brothers. Kaoru. Remember, you liked him."

"I suppose there's nothing I can really do about that. Is there?" Haruhi simply shook her head. Ranka sighed. "Alright. I'm okay with it. Don't look so tense, Haruhi. It's just a boyfriend. Come on then, let's eat."

Haruhi had to check her father's smile several times to make sure that it was genuine. Once she was satisfied, she started to relax and actually enjoy her dinner.

* * *

><p>Kaoru walked to Haruhi's house alone. He had hoped that maybe Hikaru had forgiven him and they could have walked together. But no such luck. The day before, Kaoru had to hitch a ride with Tamaki to get home. When he tried to explain to Tamaki why he wasn't with Hikaru, he found himself lying saying that Hikaru thought he had already went home. Tamaki believed it so Kaoru was okay with it.<p>

When he got home, Hikaru had moved almost all of his things into the guest room. He groaned and walked to his new bed for the week. Kaouru had several times went to his old room to see if Hikaru had forgiven him. There was never any luck. When he woke up, Hikaru had already left. So he decided to go to Haruhi's house.

He knocked on the door and out came Ranka.

"Kaoru? Or Hikaru?" Ranka asked.

"Kaoru, sir" he answered. Ranka opened his mouth about to start a long speech.

"No, dad" Haruhi said quickly. She pushed her way past him and quickly pulled her boyfriend with him. "bye, dad! See you after school!"

They walked hand in hand but silent. All Kaoru could think about was his dear twin brother. He hated the fact that his brother detested him.

"Kaoru? I don't know what happened with you and Hikaru, but I'm sure it'll get better" Haruhi said after a while.

"Well… it couldn't get any worse."

"Is he really so against it?"

"It's more than that. It's a long story." Haruhi nodded.

"Things will get better" she said with a smile. Kaoru found that he couldn't do anything else but smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I tend to update a lot less on weekdays, so the fact that it's only been two days since my last update is quite an accomplishment. Keep the reviews coming! They keep me going! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

><p>It was lunch time at the academy. Kaoru had looked for Hikaru but couldn't find him anywhere. He sat next to Haruhi – who of course had her own box lunch – and ate without uttering a word. Occasionally, Haruhi would try to talk to him to avoid an awkward silence. Of course she knew what was bothering him. She knew that the fact that his brother did not accept their new relationship.<p>

Finally, Hikaru walked in. Kaoru stood up and stared at him. Hikaru simply glared then left the lunch room without any lunch. Kaoru sat back down and held his head in his hands. Haruhi put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll get better" she assured him.

At that moment, Kyoya walked into the lunch room at that moment. He saw the couple sitting together and decided to join them.

"So, I'm just here to check up on you. You know you have less than twenty four hours left" he said.

"We know, Kyoya" Haruhi said.

"Then tell me, why is it that only two other people know?"

"We're getting there. Don't worry. If they don't hear it from us, you'll get the joy of telling everyone yourself." Kyoya smiled his evil smile and walked away. Haruhi sighed and turned to her boyfriend, who had forced a smile on his face.

"So, I think we should tell Mori and Honey, what do you think?" he asked.

"Well, they would be easiest."

"I think we deserve someone who will finally be okay with it." Haruhi nodded.

* * *

><p>The host club is now open for business. Or, at least it will be soon. The host club is just waiting for the last couple of people to arrive. Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Haruhi and Kaoru were sitting down waiting for the customers to walk in. Kaoru was eagerly anticipating the arrival of his brother. Hopefully now he'd be able to talk to him.<p>

Finally, Hikaru did walk in. Kaoru ran up to him to talk to him. Haruhi watched them both, hoping for a good result. Instead, as Hikaru walked through the doors, he made sure that his shoulder slammed into Kaoru's causing him to spin on the spot.

"Haru-chan" Honey said quietly. Haruhi turned to face the little seventeen year old. "Why is Hika-chan being so mean?" Haruhi stared at her boyfriend, wondering whether she should tell him now. When she saw the two fighting in the corner again she decided that he had too much on his plate.

"Well, because, he's mad at Kaoru. He's not happy with the fact that his brother is my boyfriend" Haruhi said.

"It's him?" Mori asked.

"Yeah."

"That's _great_!" Honey exclaimed. "We should celebrate with _cake_!" he looked up hopefully at her.

"You already had a lot of cake, Honey-senpai. Maybe it's time to pass a bit on the cake" she looked back at her boyfriend who was now walking away from his brother shaking his head. "Besides" Haruhi said. "I don't really think now is the time to celebrate."

"Well, once Hikaru is okay with it, _then_ we can have cake!"

"Yeah. Cake." Mori added.

"Sure, Honey." She quickly walked up to Kaoru. "What did he say? What happened?"

"He's still mad, of course. I guess it'll pass with time. Hopefully. What did Honey and Mori say?" Kaoru quickly changed the topic, already tired of talking about it. Haruhi caught on quickly and didn't bring it up again.

"They were very okay with it. Honey-senpai wants to have cake some time soon. Mori simply said four words and left it at that."

"Good to know someone's on board. Now all that's left is the boss-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Tamaki said as he walked in. Kyoya stood up and walked to the door. He put up the sign saying that the host club was open for business and turned around.

"We're already five minutes behind schedule. Time is money. Let's go."

And just like that it was back to work. Kyoya walked up to Haruhi just before it actually started.

"By the way, every cent that we lose because the twins are fighting will be added to _your_ debt" he said. "So I should hope you pull big numbers today."

And that's when it fully hit her. It was her fault. The twins were fighting because of her. They were fighting _over_ her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again, everyone. Keep them coming! **

* * *

><p>Haruhi watched the Hitachiin twins anxiously. She wasn't sure how they would act while there were customers. She hoped with all her heart that Hikaru would finally decide that he was okay with them dating. For several reasons, really. For one thing, she didn't want her monstrous debt to become any more monstrous than it already was. But most of all, she just wanted Hikaru to forgive his brother again.<p>

Kyoya watched the twins as well. He had his notebook in his hand and pen ready to write. He wanted to count every cent that he was losing because of Haruhi and he wanted to flaunt it in her face.

The twins sat next to each other. Kaoru tried to catch Hikaru's eyes but his brother tried his best to ignore him. Almost immediately their first customer could feel the tension. Awkwardly, the two girls lifted up a piece of cake.

"Here, Hikaru. Kaoru. Why don't we have some cake?" one girl asked.

"It's chocolate" the other girl added with a little smile. "Your favourite."

"I do love chocolate cake" Hikaru said. "But I shouldn't take it. Why don't you ask Kaoru here. He seems to be making a habit of taking everything that I could possibly want."

"Hikaru, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Kaoru asked.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this. You're supposed to be my brother not a traitor!" at this point, everyone in the room turned to face the twins. Their customers started to feel even more awkward and would always look down and occasionally exchange glances.

"Hikaru-"

"I'm done with this conversation. I'm leaving." Hikaru got up and left the room. Kyoya looked at Haruhi and shrugged. Haruhi simply groaned.

"Oh, Hikaru" she sighed. "Why must you make my life so much more difficult than it needs to be?"

* * *

><p>After the host club session –a very awkward host club session – had ended, the group took their time to leave. They lounged on the couches and made no hurry to leave. Kaoru walked over to his girlfriend with a gloomy face.<p>

"I know it seems bad now" Haruhi said quietly. "But it'll get better." That was the only piece of advice she could think of. She realized she had said that a lot in the past day but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well, it can't get any worst" Kaoru said again.

"Here's something to get your mind of Hikaru. We have to tell Tamaki now. That should be fun, right?" she joked. Kaoru smiled.

"Let's get it over with, shall we?" Kaoru said.

They walked towards the couches where everyone was together. Not quite hand in hand, but almost. Kaoru sat down in front of Tamaki. Haruhi was about to sit down next to him when Kyoya suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Two thousand, three hundred and seventy one" he said holding up his notebook.

"Cents?" Haruhi asked.

"You wish" he said and sat back down. Haruhi sighed and sat next to her boyfriend.

"Where did Hikaru go?" Tamaki asked. "How rude of him to just stand up and leave in the middle of a session like that. How _dare_ he call him a host club member. Those poor broken hearted girls."

"Not to mention the debt" Kyoya whispered.

"What was he so upset about anyways?" Tamaki asked. Everyone looked at the couple. Kaoru tried to used Haruhi's technique and just blurt it out as if it were no big deal.

"Oh, that would be because Haruhi and I are dating. Who wants cake?" he said.

"I do! I do!" Honey exclaimed.

"What?" Tamaki almost yelled. The couple just stared at each other not sure what to say. "all this time you've been dating one of the _doppelgangers_?" Haruhi didn't know what to do except shrug. "And _you_!" he pointed his finger towards Hikaru. "How _dare_ you do this to my daughter! And what about Hikaru?"

"Senpai-" Haruhi tried to interrupt.

"Weren't you the one who tried to get him to confess to Haruhi? And now you go and betray him like this!"

"SENPAI!" Haruhi screamed. "majority of the people we've told have been completely fine with this. It's only you and Hikaru who are having problems with it. And you don't even have any _right_ to be upset with it! He doesn't need this from you. We just wanted you to hear it from us before rumours were spread. Now leave him alone." Haruhi stood up and started to walk away. Kaoru –already uncomfortable with the current situation – followed her as quickly as possible.

Once they left the music room, they started to walk home. Once they were out of sight from the school, they walked hand in hand. Their walk home was silent and full of tension. Haruhi said goodbye and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before entering her house. Kaoru waved goodbye but obviously had other things on his mind. He then continued his silent walk home with his hands in his pockets, seriously debating what his next move should be.

Then, he decided.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's kind of short. Originally this was going to include what I'm going to put in for the next chapter but I just felt like this should be on its own and the next part should be on its own. **

**Again, keep the reviews coming! They've been AMAZING so far! Thankyou ALL!**

* * *

><p>Haruhi waited an extra five minutes at home. Kaoru would usually arrive in time to walk her to school, but he was already late. She had waited past her limit and then decided he wasn't going to show up. She slung her bag over her back and walked out the door. She walked to school unsure of what to feel. Betrayed by Kaoru, lonely, worried for Hikaru or just mad.<p>

When she arrived, she was very surprised to find Tamaki waiting for her.

"Senpai?" Haruhi called.

"Hi, Haruhi" he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd be with Kaoru. I wanted to apologize for how I acted. I was just surprised."

"Well... that's nice. But he's not with me today. He never showed up. I was kind of hoping he was already at school. Guess not."

"Oh... well he's probably sick. Or just running late." Haruhi nodded and just walked through the doors, knowing that all she could really do is hope.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was studying in the music room, as she often did. And that was when Kaoru finally walked in. There was no one in the music room except for the two of them. Even Kyoya had other things to do than sit and wait in the music room. Haruhi smiled at him but for once, he couldn't find it in him to smile back. He walked up to her and she stood up to finally greet him.<p>

"Kaoru" she said happily. He just stared at her with a glum face. "Kaoru?" she asked, now doubtful.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry" Kaoru whispered. Haruhi quickly caught on.

"Kaoru... Tamaki said he was sorry. He overreacted. He doesn't really mind any more. He didn't mean all those things he said yesterday. And if this is about Hikaru, it'll get better. It may not seem like that right now, but it will."

"It's not about Tamaki. Or Hikaru." There was a silence. A very awkward silence.

"Then why?" Haruhi whispered at the verge of tears.

"Nobody told me to do anything. I made this decision on my own" Kaoru clarified. "I just don't feel that way anymore. What we had was great but it didn't mean much. It was just... a fling" Kaoru just wanted it to end now. He wanted to make a wild dash for the door and never come back. He couldn't stand watching her break down in front of him. He couldn't stand watching her believe every lie he told. He lowered his head to her level and kissed her softly. Immediately he wished he hadn't. It just made things that much harder. He pressed his forehead onto hers.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. He closed his eyes and realized that he was about to cry as well. So he pushed apart from her and walked out of the room. At the door way he noticed his brother, staring at him, shocked. Kaoru just wanted to be alone so he pushed past him. "Happy?" he hissed as he walked out.

Hikaru stared after his brother. He was nearly running through the hallways. Then he turned back and stared at Haruhi. She had put her hand to her mouth and was silently crying. She held her arms together and sat down on the couch she had been sitting on before and put her head in her hands. Then she quickly stood up and wiped her tears away. She straightened out her clothes and started to put her things away. She turned around now facing the door and Hikaru finally saw her face. Her eyes were read and she had tears still streaming down her face. And when Hikaru looked at her in the eyes he saw a whole new side to Haruhi. The sorrow she felt, the pain she was in.

Hikaru hid behind the doors and let Haruhi walk out alone. Hikau stared after her, nearly wanting to cry as well. Because he knew. He knew that it was his fault. That the only reason Kaoru would ever cause himself or others this much pain was because he didn't approve. It was his fault. He was the cause of all this pain.

"No" he said quietly to himself. "I'm not happy. Not in the slightest."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about how long it took for me to upload. Busy, busy, busy. But now it's here and I'm ready for your reviews! Thankyou all!**

* * *

><p>Hikaru paced the large corridor in his house. Kaouru's things were already moved back into their original place. Hikaru had nothing to do. All of his things – entertainment wise or school wise – were in their room. Kaoru was also in their room. It was the afternoon after his brother's break up and he couldn't stand to see his brother, to look inside those empty eyes or to even be in the same room. The guilt was far too much. So he continued his pacing.<p>

Throughout his entire pacing, he argued with himself. About Haruhi, of course. Should he go to his brother and tell him to get back together? Should he just wait. In the end, his stubbornness over powered his logic and he decided to wait.

"It's just for a couple of days" he argued with himself. "I mean, how long can this heart break last? It's just a girl after all." But he knew deep down how wrong he was. It wasn't just any girl. It was Haruhi.

* * *

><p>After Kaoru had broken up with her, Haruhi ran home. It was the first time in her entire life that she had decided it would probably benefit her to just skip the day. If her father ever came to hear about it, she would simply lie and say she wasn't feeling well.<p>

She had intended to do work, to be productive at home. But, once she opened her book and wrote down one word she found that she was over come with grief so she put her pen down. She tried to get her mind off Kaoru so she pulled out her book. Instead of it helping her, she found that all she wanted to do was throw it against the wall. She then decided to make tea to calm her down. But then she picked up the African tea Kaoru had gotten her. She collapsed to the ground and finally allowed herself to cry a loud cry.

She spent the rest of the day curled up on the kitchen floor caressing the African tea. She heard the keys jingle in the door and that was the first time in hours she moved. She ran to her room simply to be alone. She locked her door and ignored her father's calls for her. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of this in the morning, but that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

"Haruhi, please open the door. Talk to me about this" Ranka said after a couple hours. Haruhi stupidly shook her head, forgetting that her father couldn't see her. "Is this about Kaoru?" Haruhi tucked the tea under her pillow and curled up into bed.

"well..." Ranka said giving up. "I'm just in the other room if you want to talk.

* * *

><p>Kaoru arrived home to find all of his things back in Hikaru's room. So he walked in with a glum face and sat at the desk. He stopped and stared for a moment then pulled up his bag. He did his school work, read a book, rearranged the bookshelf, watched a movie, made his own tea, watched a movie, read a book, did some school work, played a game on his phone, did more school work... he did everything he possibly could that would keep him preoccupied. He did anything that would keep his mind clear from Haruhi. But finally, he had no more things to do. He had done everything. So he lay down on his bed and looked up to the ceiling and his thoughts drifted.<p>

He thought about Haruhi. He missed her already. He missed her smile, he missed her laugh, their talks. He tried hard not to think of Haruhi's face when he broke up with her but found that eventually that leaked through as well.

"Kaoru, are you _ever_ going to get out of that bed?" Hikaru asked.

"I did lots of stuff today. Read books, finished all my school work for the next two weeks, watched a movie-"

"How about out of this room?" Kaoru just looked at him. "Come on" Hikaru said. "It's done now. There's no point in dwelling on it." Kaoru turned away from his brother and bit his lip. Hikaru sighed and walked out of the room. He walked to the guest room, figuring that that was the place he'd get the most sleep in.

* * *

><p>Haruhi burst out of her room and ran out the front door. She was already late enough seeing as her alarm didn't go off. She ran all the way to school and burst into class five minutes late. She apologized a dozen times and sat as far away from Kaoru as she could. Hikaru looked at Haruhi then at his brother.<p>

"A couple more days" he said to himself.

At home things weren't much better. Kaoru went straight back to his room and went back to what he did the day before. Which would be working, reading, watching, reading, watching, working and so forth. Hikaru peered through the crack in his door.

"A couple more days" he said to himself.

The next day things weren't at all better. Kaoru and Haruhi would exchange one or two words in class. In the music room with the rest of the Host Club they went off and did their own thing. Haruhi wouldn't ever take her nose out of her books while Kaoru would keep his eyes fixed on the crack in the wall. Hikaru stared at them sighed.

"A couple more days" he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Seventy four hours and thirty one minutes had passed since the couple broke up. Hikaru was finally coming to terms with the fact that he had to do something for his brother. He finally put his own feelings aside and tried to think of ways to make it up to him.<p>

"Kyoya, _please_ can I talk to Haruhi about this?" Tamaki said.

"No. Let them sort it out between themselves" Kyoya said.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, Haruhi and Kaoru... what's going on between them? Why is Kaoru being such a bad boyfriend to her?"

"You mean you don't know?" Kyoya and Tamaki exchanged glances.

"Know what?" they asked.

"They broke up. A couple days ago." Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"This is _your_ fault!" Tamaki said. "You know that, right?"

"Tamaki, calm down-" Kyoya said.

"Don't you know our rule? That we must make sure that every girl is happy? That applies to Haruhi too! Not everything is about you! why can't you ever think about anybody other than yourself?"

"Are you done now?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki just stared at him. "Good. Because, I _know_ it's my fault. But I'm going to make it better. I've got a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for how long it took me to update. I promised to update on the 16th. I'm a day late, but in my defense, I was not home yesterday. Oh well, I've updated now. That's what really matters, right?**

* * *

><p>Hikaru snuck around the corner and pushed open the door just a crack. He had to be sure that he was doing what was right. And, sure enough, there he was. Kaoru was on his chair staring at the ceiling twiddling his thumbs. Hikaru took a deep breath and pushed open the door.<p>

"Kaoru, got a question for you" Hikaru said.

"What do you want?"

"Remember that dance Tamaki was talking about today?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Just wondering if you were going..." Kaoru sighed.

"He said it was optional, didn't he?"

"Well, optional as in for other people. _We_ still have to go." Kaoru groaned.

"But I don't want to go..."

"Come on, it'll be good for you. I'll you've done this past couple of days is stare at the ceiling. I mean, I get it. You were sad. Can't you get over it now?"

"Why is it that what ever I do you're not happy with it?" Kaoru looked at Hikaru. His brother had his pleading face on so, of course, he had to give in. "Fine, fine. Whatever. I'll go."

"Good. I'll tell Tamaki." Hikaru walked out the door. Kaoru stared after him. Once the door closed he stared back at the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

Hikaru pushed the door open a little once again. He had to keep a constant eye on his brother. He had to make sure that he was doing the right thing. There was that part of him that wanted to abort the whole mission. After all, everything that he was upset about when his brother was dating Haruhi was now gone. He didn't want Kaoru dating Haruhi and now he wasn't. He sould be happy. But no how could he be happy when his brother was so obviously miserable. He had to make it right.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was scarcely in the music room. It seemed obvious to her that Kaoru would be there with Hikaru and she certainly did not want to be in a room with Kaoru again. Of course she wanted to remain friends with him but it was just too painful to constantly see his face. So she did the only thing she could do. She ran and hid.<p>

This made it that much more difficult for Tamaki to find her. But, after almost a full day of searching, he found her. She was sitting in the library in the very far corner. Studying. Yet again.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled. "I finally found you!"

"Congratulations" Haruhi said. "I didn't think you knew where the library was."

"I tried to find you earlier for an urgent host club meeting but couldn't. I already told the rest of the guys but not you yet. But anyways, this is slightly last minute, but there's going to be another dance tonight. All host club members must attend. So that means you have to be there."

"That means Kaoru will be there."

"Well, he _is_ part of the host club." Haruhi exhaled and looked down. "Oh, come on Haruhi. It won't be that bad. You two will hardly talk to each other. There'll be too much things to do. You can't just never be in a room with him again."

"I can try."

"You're too good for him anyways. Listen, you have to go to this dance. How about I escort you? then you won't be alone and you won't have to do any host club duties. I'll make some excuse up."

"Couldn't I just stay home and not do any host club duties?" Tamaki grabbed her book and slammed it shut.

"No. You have to get out of these books. Live a little. Have some fun." Tamaki smiled at her and shot her his puppy-dog-pleading-face. Haruhi could not resist so she gave in and allowed him to escort him to the dance. After, of course, making it very clear that they were only going as friends.

She even allowed him to take her out of the library and into the music room. Kaoru was there.

When Haruhi walked in, there was an awkward moment when the two made eye contact. But that was the only contact between them. The rest of the time Hikaru was prepping Kaoru for the dance and Tamaki was prepping Haruhi.

Honey and Mori looked at each other.

"What going on? Is this all just because of the dance?" Honey asked.

"Yeah" Mori said.

"Well that's silly. It's just a dance. It's not like we're going on a trip to Paris for the weekend."

"Yeah."

"Oh, a lot more rests on this dance then you two think" Kyoya said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoya flashed them a smile.

"Let's just say that they know what they're doing."

* * *

><p>"KAORU!" Hikaru screamed. "OPEN THIS DOOR!"<p>

"NO!" Kaoru yelled back. "You're going to make me dress up and go to that stupid dance!"

"You bet I am!" Hikaru yelled, banging on the bathroom door. "You said you go. You promised Tamaki! Now you have to go!"

"You told me she wouldn't be there! But instead, not only is she going to be there, she's going to wear a _dress_!"

"Yes, I know. I heard. But Kaoru, how are you ever going to get over her if you don't try to face her?" there was a silence from the other end of the door."Right now, what both of you need is to get over each other. You can't do that if you refuse to be in the same room. It takes time, I know, but it also takes a bit of effort. You have to face her. Might as well do it now and make it easier."

There was a minute of silence before the door clicked and unlocked. Kaoru walked out of the room and followed Hikaru into their dressing room.

"Right. Now we have fifteen minutes before we're supposed to be there. So hurry up, get dressed! We have to leave now." Hikaru left the room so his brother could change in peace.

Kaoru stared at his suit for a very long time. He wanted to get over Haruhi. He didn't want to hurt anymore. He wanted his brother to be convinced that he was happy. He wanted to be happy. But he could never be happy. Not unless he was with Haruhi. And that's why it was so difficult to get over her. That was why he _couldn't_ get over her. Haruhi was all he ever thought about. She was all he ever saw. And now, he had to forget about her.

He would do it. He would do it if it would help. Help his brother deal with his guilt, or help himself to be happy again. But it would be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

* * *

><p>Haruhi stared at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized the girl staring at her. She was... beautiful. Her hair was done up, she had a beautiful dress on, she had the right amount of makeup on... but it was all ruined by the eyes. They gave everything away. they gave away how sad she truly was. They have away just how much she longed to be with Kaoru once again.<p>

There was a knock on her bedroom door and in came Ranka.

"Oh, Haruhi, you look ADORABLE!" she cried out.

"Please don't say that."

"But you do! Kaoru is a lucky guy!" immediately, Haruhi felt a dagger go right through her heart. Ranka kept talking so she had to force a smile on her face. There was a knock on the door – her saviour. She ran to get it, knowing it was Tamaki there to save her from her father's obliviousness.

"Hi, Senpai" Haruhi said.

"Oh, Haruhi... you look outstanding" Tamaki said.

"And what is this _pest_ doing here?" Ranka asked, her eyes shooting icicles at Tamaki.

"I'm just here to take Haruhi to the dance!" he exclaimed.

"Oh really? Isn't that _Kaoru's_ job?" Tamaki stared at him blankly.

"Let's just get this over with" Haruhi said, pulling Tamaki along with her. He gratefully agreed, running away from Ranka.

They rode together in silence. Tamaki could tell how much Haruhi was suffering underneath her brilliant mask. He wanted to say the right words but didn't know what they were, so he did the only thing he thought to be acceptable. He shut up.

Finally, they arrived. The venue was gorgeous. There were lights shining in different colours, fireworks going off, a red carpet that covered the walkway to the front doors. There were even boys there to open the doors for them. Haruhi stared at the president of the host club.

"Uh... Senpai? Why are we at your house?" she asked. Tamaki chuckled nervously.

"No reason."

"Aren't dances usually at the school?"

"Dances funded by the school are. Dances with more than seven people are."

"Seven people? Oh no! I'm getting out of here! There is no way I'm going to a dance with just you six!" Haruhi tried to run away, but the boys had already opened her doors and showed that the only way to go from there was straight into the house.

"You're already here" Tamaki said. "There's no point in going back now."

"I can think of at least five points." Tamaki held Haruhi's shoulders and guided her into the house.

On the inside it was worse. His entrance had been turned into a ball room. There were candles everywhere, a pianist was playing live music, the hall was empty, and the host club were waiting in the corner. Tamaki and Haruhi approached them.

"Well, that makes all our guests here" Hikaru said. Kaoru's neck snapped up and he stared at his brother.

"What did you say?"he hissed.

"Everyone is here."

"I'm going home now" Kaoru said and stared to walk towards the door. Hikaru grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"No you're not. You're staying here."

"Why? What do I have to do that's so important?"

Then Kaoru and Haruhi met eyes. They both looked so beautiful it was impossible not to be simply speechless. The music from the piano switched its tune and played a waltz.

"Kaoru" Hikaru said softly. "I'm sorry. I was wrong to put myself first. I just want you to be happy. If being with Haruhi makes you happy, then go." Kaoru stared at his brother.

"Really?" Hikaru nodded and smiled. Kaoru smiled in response and walked up to Haruhi.

"You look amazing" Kaoru said. He then offered his hand. "May I have this dance?" Haruhi stared at him then at his hand. She gladly took it.

Together, hand in hand, they danced across the floor. Not a single word was spoken. Not a single word _needed_ to be said. It was all very clear to them. So they just kept dancing. They kept staring into each others eyes and moving along with the song.

"So what made you change your mind?" Haruhi asked.

"I think you should be asking Hikaru that" Kaoru answered.

"No... you said you didn't like me anymore. What changed your mind?"

"Oh, Haruhi. You silly girl. I never changed my mind. Why did you believe such a stupid lie?"

"Well you made it very convincing..."

"Do I have to convince you otherwise now?"

"Maybe you do."

The couple stopped dancing. They just stared into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in for the kiss. Their lips met and it everything was perfect again. They were back together again. All the problems were resolved, all the doubts were gone. All in a single kiss. They just held one another and never let go.

"Mori!" Honey said. "Look at Kyoya! He seems to be having a break down!"

"I wouldn't worry about it" Hikaru said.

"Why not?" Honey asked.

"He's probably just freaking out about how much this is going to cost him without any profit from the guests."

"Okay, that's enough viewing time" Tamaki said. "Let's leave them alone for a while, shall we?" without hearing their opinion, Tamaki pushed them all into the next room. Haruhi and Kaoru didn't even notice. They wouldn't even have noticed if the entire building crashed down. They were together again and it all made sense again. Everything was just perfect.


End file.
